Warmth
by Effenay
Summary: A warm embrace against the cold world they lived in.


**Warmth**  
**Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/8217677.**

**Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M Fandom: Psycho-Pass Relationship: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane, Ginoza Nobuchika & Tsunemori Akane Character: Ginoza Nobuchika, Tsunemori Akane Additional Tags: Pillow Talk, Fluff and Smut Series: Part 3 of Remnants of Smoldering Ashes Stats: Published: 2016-10-01 Words: 2118 Warmth**

**by Effenay**

**Summary**

**A warm embrace against the cold world they lived in.**

**Notes**

**This was actually a deleted scenario to that first fic I wrote. I considered adding it into the mix but I had the intention of keeping it under Teens rating as much as possible so in the end I decided, why not just publish this as a separate work. Enjoy.**

Her body shuddered violently, her senses numbed by the cold air, the salt water and the soaked fabric on her back, thieving the warmth away from her body.

The harbor at night was pitch-black compared to the shining lights that emanated from the tall towers. The waves refracted the lights and projected it onto the sides of the docks. Shadowy silhouettes approached her, with two of them carrying a flashlight in hand. She couldn't tell whether it was either her subordinate or one of the enforcers who was calling out her name. The only certainty she knew was that she was grasping a hand tightly; holding onto her lifesaver who managed to pull her out of the freezing waters.

"Don't let go," his gruff voice commanded. A sense of fear was hinted at the quiver of his voice.

"I've got you, Tsunemori."

He then pulled her out of the water, immediately grabbing hold of the jacket by the shoulder, hoisting her up as her elbows clung onto the surface of the wood. His rigid faux hand that grabbed hold her own flesh hand never let go of her grip. He managed to haul her out of the water, a surge of cold air wafted onto her skin, bringing her to shudder even further.

The cold air lost her focus on her surroundings, unable to comprehend the situation.

The only thing she could think of was the ounce of regret she had, failing to capture the killer whom they've been tracking for weeks. She had the man cornered, but the severity of the situation where a hostage was involved made things difficult. They were by the edge of the docks, the hostage screaming as he threatened to throw her off into the water. In the end the man pushed the hostage into the water, allowing his escape. Upon the sight of the hostage falling off into the water, she threw herself into the ocean to save the hostage.

Due to the darkness of the night, it was hard to process where everyone was, or who it was who heaved the hostage up from her arms.

A warm hand then unzipped her jacket.

"Sorry about this, Tsunemori," the owner of the hand that hauled her up said lowly.

He slid off the wet fabric from her back, her limbs shivering even further. He removed most of her clothes in haste, leaving only her bra and underwear on as he unbuttoned his jacket to have it wrapped around her body. Without giving her a chance to speak, he then drew her body against his chest, embracing her as the heat that radiated from him had slowly warmed her skin. In his arms she shuddered as her body tried to accustom to the sudden temperature shift.

"T-The hostage," her teeth clacked at the uncontrollable nerves in her body.

"Kunizuka's taking care of her right now," he immediately said.

"G-Ginoza-s-san..."

"Shh," he said, "you can save your complaints for now, Inspector. Just stay calm."

"Y-your n..not going to scold m-me?"

He held her tighter against him, his bionic arm wrapped around her back; his other arm around her waist. His actions spoke louder than words; as she thought she felt his arm trembling in their embrace.

"S-sorry. Making-ng you worry like t-that."

The muscles in the areas around her respiratory system made it difficult to even speak properly, let alone allowing her to breath with ease.

"Don't talk right now," he said, "Just focus on your breathing."

She took his words into account, taking in mouthfuls of air into her lungs, only to have the cold air drying her throat.

Akane was in no position to even feel the shame of having her body exposed before him, the uncontrollable nerves that wracked her entire system refused her that luxury. Instead, she instinctively snaked her arms around his waist and clenched at the muscles on his broad back. She rested her head upon his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart. His body grew warmer just as her senses were slowly collecting itself within her, the humidity that was building up under his tan jacket had slowly thawed the numbness away from her skin.

The sound of the steady rhythm that hammered in his chest had begun to ease the tension within her nerves. With her in his arms, she felt a sense of security; an intrinsic need that he had somehow managed to fulfill.

"Ginoza's really warm," she sighed unconsciously.

She felt his heart beating twice as fast.

"Just hang in there, Tsunemori," he said. "The ambulance will be here any minute."

"Mm."

Her body jerked here and there as she slowly relaxed her body against him, reveling in his humid warmth underneath his arms and jacket began to lull her to the sands of sleep.

* * *

In her bed she lay there on her back, reflecting on what had happened on that particular case. Even after a few days, the killer was still on the loose; but with cases popping one after another, the priority in closing that particular case was pushed back. It was one of her own lingering regrets as the days passed her by. She gave out a long sigh at the thought, her gaze focused on the ceiling.

"What are you thinking right now, inspector?"

She turned to her head to the side, her eyes meeting the enforcer's emerald gaze.

"In the end, we still haven't caught him yet," she spoke softly.

"It's not like cases like that could be solved within a day," he remarked as he reached for the tendrils of her hair. "I sure there'll be scanners that will be able to notify where he's at."

She nodded, turning her body to face him properly.

"Sorry," she said, "Here I am, talking about work while your off-duty."

He chuckled a little, his fingers flitting with her short locks of hair. The man drew closer to her, his hand trailing down from her hair to her clavicle.

"Its not like you're off-duty either," he wryly said. "You're technically monitoring an enforcer on your day off."

She smiled at his comment, holding the hand that rested on her collarbone as she lowered his palm onto the expanse of skin. She rested her head onto his chest, listening to the steadiness of the rhythm that strummed in his rib-cage. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the his scent through her nostrils. The warmth of his skin against her own, she felt the safety in his presence.

Ginoza then removed his hand from her, pulling her slightly apart, allowing him to have his head bend down to her breast, dropping kisses onto her skin till it left a few marks. She shuddered with every kiss, goose-flesh prickling on the surface of her skin as she soughed and sighed at the sensation.

"Nobuchika," she whispered.

"Yes?"

The low hum in his voice reverberated the surface of her skin, puffs of his warm breath incited an aching need. Locks of his long hair brushed along her bare skin, tickling her senses.

She held the sides of his face to have him look up at her. She brushed away some of the strands away from his face to the side.

"I want you."

His response was a kiss to her hand, which then trailed down to her shoulder then to her neck. He let his hand travel down to the junction between her legs, his middle digit slipping into her core. She moaned at the feel of his finger stroking at the sensitive nerves inside of her. His eyes were fixated on her gaze, studying every expression she makes with each stroke.

"Akane," he hummed her name, not long after he savored a relishing kiss on her lips.

The heat of his breath that brushed upon her lips and mouth as their tongues parried, bringing her to trace his feeling arm with her fingers down to the hand that had granted her a sheer amount of pleasure. Her hand then joined the back of his hand, goading him to go deeper as she pressed his hand with her palm.

She soughed his name like a mantra, exchanging kisses in-between her moans. He too then whispered her name in her ear, bringing her to tighten her walls as she trembled. With her other hand, she reached his length, making feather-lite strokes with her fingers. He grunted at her touch as he sucked his breath momentarily, instinctively hastening the movement of his hand inside of her.

Just before she was coming close, he removed the hand from her and stopped the hand that brought out pleasure-filled sounds from him. Their breaths were short but audible, overwhelmed at the feel of each other's touch. He then turned her onto her back, him hovering over her, planting small pecks at her face and neck.

"Did you... miss me?" she innocently asked as his lips smacked on her breasts. "While I was away?"

"Mn," he hummed, his hands were exploring every curve and corner of her body. "I missed you terribly."

"You were really warm," she said, only give out a half sigh at his touch. "While you held me like that."

"I only did what I had to do," he responded. "I'm just glad that the ambulance came in a lot sooner. Any longer than that, I didn't know if my body would have been enough to keep you warm at that point."

"Even so," she giggled. "I'm glad it was you."

He stopped momentarily and move up a little to face her. The inspector chortled a little at his expression.

"Really, you are," he shook his head, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Unbelievable."

He then planted a deep kiss on her lips one last time and positioned himself to enter into her. With him entering inside of her, she gave out short gasps as the heat of his length was spreading inside of her.

"Nobuchika," she soughed.

"Try not to... strangle me this time around," he rasped his breath as soon as her arms were wrapped around his back.

"Sorry," she said, relaxing her grip on his back. "But... it really did hurt the last time."

"I'll try not to do that this time," he said, kissing her once more before he began to move his hips against her.

She mewled at the sensation, unconsciously comparing the pain of their first act earlier. Her muscles tightened at the overwhelming heat that stimulated pleasure signals to her brain. His rugged breath huffed at her ear, his hands slid over her back and held onto her shoulders. His cold hand on the right side of her back contrasting to the warmth of his other hand, stimulating her even further at the uneven sensations.

Akane moaned out his name, overwhelmed as she clenched at his muscles. She then began to move her hips as well, feeling his mouth nibbling at her earlobe. Mutual nips and kisses were exchanged at each other's neck and shoulders. Occasional kisses on their mouths as their momentum increased at the feel of each other's raw heat. She gave out a half-yelp, her walls clamping down as the feel of her release sent her shuddering in his arms. Not long after, he too came, the feel of his muscles tensing on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath.

When he drew away from her, he rolled onto his back beside her, gasping for mouthfuls of air. Suddenly the air felt colder as soon as he did so, her skin slick with sweat made her sensitive to the temperature in the room. She didn't want to leave the warmth that had engulfed her several times in the past, the same way how she wished at the time she never wanted to leave his arms when they huddled together on that cold winter night.

He turned to her side and caressed her face, his breathing evening itself out as he watchfully stared at her features.

"Sorry, I got carry away," he said, pointing to the red marks on her skin.

She shook her head.

"See for yourself," she rubbed the areas where she had nipped his skin.

Her skin was still sensitive at his touch, her limbs lethargic after the tensions that were built up in her muscles. He then brought her closer to him, bringing her head onto his good arm as a pillow, his rigid prosthetic arm over her to trap her in his embrace.

"Good night, Inspector," he said sleepily, kissing her forehead.

"Don't call me that while we're off duty," she muttered.

"Mm."

He nodded with a tired smile on his face.

**End Notes**

**Just in case anyone asks or has no clue why, what Ginoza did on the first part was standard procedure to avoid having someone from freezing to death or having them go through hypothermia.**


End file.
